1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suitcase equipped for rolling motion over a surface, and, more particularly, to a suitcase having a retractable pull handle.
2. Background Information
Suitcases are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Traditionally, suitcases have been provided with a single carrying handle to allow the user to lift the suitcase and carry it from place to place. In order to ease the load that a traveller must bear as he manually moves his suitcase from place to place, it is desirable to provide rollers on the bottom of the case. Rollers permit the suitcase to be rolled across a surface, such as a floor. It is also desirable to have some type of handle secured to the case to permit the user to steer the rolling suitcase.
Some such suitcases have handles, or straps, which permit the entire weight of the case to be carried by the rollers. Other types have handles that require the user to lift up, or tilt down, the suitcase so that a portion of the suitcase's weight is carried by the handle.
When a rigid handle is provided, it is desirable for the handle to be movable between a storage position and an operable position. In that way, the handle can be stored when not in use and will be less susceptible to damage when the suitcase is moved through luggage handling systems in airports and the like. However, without means for locking the handle into the storage position, it could accidentally deploy and be damaged during transit.